<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>glatt dad by ghostbursoot (stargutzz)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875651">glatt dad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargutzz/pseuds/ghostbursoot'>ghostbursoot (stargutzz)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of the DreamSMP [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Family Feels, Gen, ghost!schlatt, glatt!, schlatts a dad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:14:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargutzz/pseuds/ghostbursoot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Schlatt's pretty dead, ghost-type of dead. He doesn't remember a whole lot, but he remembers his son! </p><p>Takes place during Tubbo's presidency, before Tommy was exiled. </p><p>Dad!Schlatt au that's kind of a continuation to my previous fic "I'm Sorry, Tubbo" Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jschlatt &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of the DreamSMP [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>glatt dad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Schlatt became a ghost, he didn't remember a whole lot at first. It all started out as a blur as he sat on the newly rebuilt camarvan. He remembered his name, a few faces, and the pain he felt as he died. </p><p>But after a bit, some things started coming back to him. Good things. He remembered he had a girlfriend a while back. He remembered how pretty she was, and how she would always jab back with something everytime he made rude jokes. </p><p>Then, the face of a baby slowly started appearing in his mind. A little boy, with features that resembled his own. Schlatt spent a long time, pacing back and forth, trying to remember the name, trying to have more memories form in this absence of a brain he had. </p><p>Wait, Toby! That was his name! That's what he'd named his son! It was coming back to him now. The first time he held him, how weak he was when he did, he remembered that. He remembered how quiet he was when he was a baby, only ever crying if he actually needed something. He remembered Toby growing up, and how his first word was "Da-da." He even remembered how Toby could never get his own name right, and always just said Tubbo. Schlatt, in his ghostly form, was so happy! He needed to find him, find his son! He was so ready to see his small little toddler body and so ready for the patented Tubbo Hug™ </p><p>Schlatt looked around L'Manburg, trying his best to find a little toddler with little animal ears and nubs for horns. Unfortunately for Schlatt, he couldn't find such a thing. Until he sat and thought about Tubbo.<br/>He thought about how Ghostbur had talked about someone named Tubbo. How he was the president, and how surprising it was, for him only being a teenager. Was that his son? Was his own son president of an entire nation? How long has it been? </p><p>Nonetheless, Schlatt now had a more accurate image of Tubbo in his head. An older boy, with bigger horns and president attire. It took him a bit, but after a while he finally found Tubbo. </p><p>He was sitting in the bee house, collecting honey. Schlatt was so happy he couldn't contain himself. </p><p>"Tubbo!! My son!" He rushed in to hug his son, only to phase right through him. Tubbo yelped a bit, dropping the bottle in his hand. He backed away from the ghost, very confused. </p><p>"Wait, Schlatt? I thought- I thought you were gone for good! When did you turn into a ghost?" It took him a second to process the "my son" thing. "And why are you calling me your son?" </p><p>Schlatt got back up to face his son and smiled. "It's me, Tubbo! Your old man! God damn, you've grown so much since I last remember. Your horns have gotten so big! They used to be so small when you were a toddler," He just rambled on, so excited to see his son. Tubbo, however, wasn't as excited. He was still in shock. </p><p>"W- wait, Schlatt. You're my dad?!" Tubbo almost couldn't believe it, after everything Schlatt had done to him, he couldn't be his dad.<br/>"Of course I'm your dad! Look how similar we look!" He dragged Tubbo to the glass and had him look at their reflection. To Tubbo's surprise, he could see the resemblance. The hair, the ram features, the face shape, all of it. He just hadn't noticed it until now. This only confused Tubbo more. </p><p>"Wait, Schlatt-" </p><p>"Quit calling me Schlatt, Tubs! It's weird hearing your kid say your real name!" Schlatt chuckled a bit as he interrupted. </p><p>"Okay well- if you're my dad, where have you been all this time? I don't even remember you ever being in my life, so where have you been? Why'd you leave?" </p><p>Schlatt's face contorted into something of worry.<br/>"I- I didn't leave! I don't remember much from when I was alive, but I definitely wouldn't ever leave you, Tubbo. I made sure I wasn't ever gonna do that," His face changed to sympathetic, something that Tubbo had never seen from Schlatt before. </p><p>"You did, though. I don't remember you being my dad, at all. I've only ever been raised by Phil," </p><p>"That doesn't sound like me at all-" Schlatt got cut off by Tubbo. </p><p>"And if I was your son like you say I am, then- then why did you have me executed?!" </p><p>Schlatt's face dropped. </p><p>"No, that's- that's not right. I wouldn't- I couldn't do that, not to you, Toby-" </p><p>"But you did. You had me murdered with a rocket launcher at a festival I created. Killed among my own decorations," Tubbo's voice had gone cold. </p><p>"Tubbs, I-" </p><p>"And even if you are my dad, where have you been all these years?! You leave me alone when I'm young, and suddenly come back to win an election in my country just to become a dictator! You destroyed all of this country's core values just because you wanted to better your economic status! And then you go and die because of your fucking alcoholism and poor life choices!" Tubbo was shouting now, the angriest he'd been since the war. Schlatt felt empty, and sad. He wanted to cry, wanted to apologize to his son, but nothing came out.<br/>"Toby, I-" </p><p>"My name isn't Toby, Schlatt!!" </p><p>Schlatt grew quiet. Tubbo was about to leave the bee dome, but Schlatt did get a chance to get a word in. </p><p>"Tubbo, I- I'm so sorry for what I did to you when I was alive. But, uh- if it makes you feel better, I'm different from Alive Schlatt ("apparently" he mumbles)! I'm your Ghost Dad! Here to make up for the lost time we had, how does that sound, Tubbs?" Schlatt smiled as he spoke, trying his best to lighten up Tubbo's mood and make everything better. Tubbo sat for a second, thinking about the ghost's words and if this was really the best thing to do. </p><p>"That- that sounds nice," He managed to finally say. </p><p>"That's great! Well, I'm gonna leave you be now, I'm sure you have your presidential duties to attend to-" Schlatt goes to leave, before remembering something "Oh yeah! I wanna tell you something before I go!" </p><p>"Okay, what is it?" </p><p>Schlatt goes back over to Tubbo, and puts his hands on his shoulders. Granted, it was more of a hover to prevent phasing through, but the thought was there. </p><p>"I'm so proud of you, Tubbo. You've really grown into your own man, and I couldn't be happier! I mean, come on, you're running a country and you're not even an adult yet! That's so wild! I'm so glad to have you as my son, even if you don't believe it,"<br/>With that, Schlatt left. </p><p>And Tubbo had a new found feeling of paternal warmth. Maybe Schlatt being a ghost won't be so bad.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>glatt</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>